


a simple question

by insertusernamehereok



Series: fun questions to ask your friends [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Deicide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertusernamehereok/pseuds/insertusernamehereok
Summary: How do you kill a god?
Series: fun questions to ask your friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	a simple question

Dimitri’s brow creases. His face settles into a contemplative regard. “That is an odd question, my friend.” He brings a hand to his chin, forefinger over his mouth. “But I suppose my answer would be that I would kill them like I would any other.” His hand falls away. “I’d call out to them, and duel them to the death with the greatest arms and armor I could bring.” Those eyes, as always, don’t waver. “Perhaps it is arrogant to treat a god no different than a bandit, but it is what I would do.”

Edelgard frowns in a way that tries to say that she’s never thought about this before. “I suppose we are starting with the conceit that this is some evil being, like the ones Nemesis fought so long ago.” She crosses her arms, a measured motion, the frown sliding off her face as easy as her lies always do. “Well, as with all people in power--a god would have enemies, no? Dwelling in the dark beyond even _their_ vision, demons and heathens.” Her tone is light and conspiratorial, carefully devoid of the tells of personal experience. “I would find them, or perhaps they would find me, and I’d gather them into an army under my command.” She gives a smile, only half fake. “I would see how this god’s army matches to my own.”

Claude laughs. “Risky question. As a proper god-fearing noble, I have never thought about it once.” He shrugs, and knits his hands behind his head, and leans back. “I’ve _definitely_ never thought about how so many gods exert their influence through religion. I have not been considering how it’d just be a matter of a scandal to sway public opinion, like what happened to the Southern Church. Why, if I had to go up against a god, I’d just give up. I certainly wouldn’t make everyone hate them, or give up on them, or worship some other god.” His hands drop, and he smirks. “So, if any fellow of the faith comes asking… I’ve never thought about it, and you didn’t ask me anything.”

Yuri doesn’t even look up from his hand of cards. “I’d catch them sleeping.”


End file.
